Metalhead 2.0, Part 1
[[Datei:IDWUniv 07 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #7]]'Metalhead 2.0, Part 1''' ("Metalhead 2. Version, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 22. Februar 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #7 (IDW) * Story: Ryan Ferrier * Zeichnungen: Adam Gorham * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "What Is Ninja? Part 4" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Metalhead 2.0, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo *Metalhead/Metal-Don *Harold Lillja und Professor Honeycutt (erwähnt) *Bebop und Rocksteady (in Rückblick) *Krang (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Metalhead is back...?In seiner Werkstatt legt Donatello gerade letzte Hand an ein wichtiges Projekt, von dem er sich in der nächsten Zukunft viel erhofft: Die Reparatur von Metalhead.''TMNT'' #51 und "What Is Ninja? Part 2" Nachdem er alle Systeme gecheckt hat, betätigt er den Aktivierungsschalter... jedoch passiert zu seiner Enttäuschung gar nichts. So versucht er es mit der Holzhammermethode, indem er dem Roboter mit der Faust eins über dessen Metallschädel zieht. Überraschenderweise erzielt dies tatsächlich den gewünschten Effekt; jedoch aktiviert Metalhead gleich nach seinem Erwachen auf einmal seinen eingebauten Laser und beschießt Donatello, der sich gerade noch mit einem akrobatischen Manöver in Sicherheit bringen und den Roboter mit einer Codephrase kann. thumb|240px|Donatello... mal zwei?!Gleich darauf platzen Donatellos Turtles, vom Geräusch des Beschusses angelockt, in die Werkstatt und sind erstaunt, den zusammengesetzten Metalhead vor sich zu finden. Donatello erklärt ihnen, dass er, seitdem sie Harolds Unterstützung verloren haben,''TMNT'' #64 er auf die Idee gekommen ist, Metalhead zu reaktivieren, um ihre Kampfkraft für die kommenden Konflikte zu stärken. Jedoch seit seiner Zerstörung"Vengeance" #6 und seiner jetzigen Reprogrammierung die Vorzüge einer eigenen Persönlichkeit und künstlichen Intelligenz, die er durch die Versetzung seiner eigenen Psyche in Metalheads Hülle mit eingeprägt hatte."Vengeance" #1 Die eben erfolgte Reaktion, so schlussfolgert Donatello, mag ein Überrest seiner alten Programmierung sein, die noch in seinem alten, nun aber beschädigten Hauptprozessorchip enthalten ist, doch ohne Harolds Hilfe hat er ziemlich viel improvisieren müssen, so dass noch einige Fehler im System stecken könnten. thumb|left|180px|ErklärungsversucheKaum aber ist dies gesagt, reaktiviert Metalhead sich plötzlich wieder von selbst... und dann erleben die Turtles eine neuerliche Überraschung, als metalhead sich als Donatello identifiziert - und in Verwirrung ausbricht, als er sich selbst in seinem biologischen Körper vor sich sieht! Donatello versucht der Sache mit Metalhead allein auf den Grund zu gehen und kommt zum Schluss, dass seine in Metalheads positronischem Gehirn gespeicherte Persönlichkeit dessen Selbstzerstörung irgendwie heil überstanden hat - auf eine ähnlich unerklärliche Weise, wie es einst mit Professor Honeycutt geschehen war.''Micro-Series #5: Fugitoid'' und "Krang War" #4 Metalhead reagiert immer noch verwirrt und desorientiert, vor allem weil er sich nicht mehr klar an die Dinge erinnern kann, die seit dem beinahe tödlichen Angriff von Bebop und Rocksteady auf ihn/Donatello geschehen sind."Attack on Technodrome" #4 thumb|180px|Gemischte GefühleUm sichere Ergebnisse zu erhalten, beginnt Donatello einige Tests mit Metalhead. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Metalhead immer noch über die von Donatello eingeprägten Reflexe und intellektuelle Kapazitäten verfügt, seine Erinnerungen jedoch noch Lücken aufweisen und er einen seltsamen Drang verspürt, deren Sinn und Herkunft er sich nicht erklären kann. Später kommt Michelangelo mit etwas Pizza vorbei (welche Metalhead - oder, wie Donatello ihn jetzt nennt, "Metal-Don", jedoch trotz Appetits leider nicht essen kann) und berichtet seinem Bruder, dass er, Leonardo und Raphael auf ihre übliche Patrouille gehen wollen. Donatello aber will nicht dabei mitmachen, weil er Metal-Don jetzt nicht allein lassen will, und so machen die drei anderen Turtles ohne ihn auf den Weg. Natürlich machen alle drei sich ihre eigenen Gedanken um Metal-Don, und nicht alle Meinungen sind gleichsam wohlwollend. Während Leonardo sich Sorgen macht und Raphael die ganze Sache ein bißchen mulmig ist, verteidigt Michelangelo Metal-Don als ein innerlich exaktes Abbild seines Bruders. thumb|left|180px|Aus eigener Erfahrung sprechendInzwischen ist Donatello vor lauter Arbeit und Überlegungen am Schreibtisch eingenickt, und als er nach Metal-Don sucht, findet er diesen im Fensehzimmer sitzen. Metal-Don hat immer noch Probleme, seine Situation richtig zu verarbeiten, und will von seinem Metallkörper befreit werden; um ihm zu helfen, erzählt Donatello ihm davon, wie er einst sich selbst in einer düsteren alternativen Zukunft begegnet war und wie diese Begegnung ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nicht mehr nur alles vorausberechnen zu wollen, sondern das Hier und Jetzt so zu akzeptieren, wie es ihm ins Gesicht schaut.''Turtles In Time'' #4 thumb|240px|Vom Wahnsinn gepacktUm ihn ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, unternimmt Donatello zusammen mit Metal-Don eine kurze Spritztour in die nächtliche Stadt; als er aber wieder zurückkehren will, um dort noch einige Tests durchzunehmen, weigert sich Metal-Don. Um ihn zu helfen, seine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, führt Donatello ihn zum Central Park Zoo, doch dies erweist sich als ein fataler Fehler. Beim Anblick eines Nashorns, welches in seinem Gehege liegt, wird Metal-Don von seinen Erinnerungen an die Tortur, welche Bebop und Rocksteady ihm angetan haben, überwältigt. Er dreht durch, tötet das Nashorn und streckt Donatello mit einem Laserschuss zu Boden, um sich endlich aus seiner künstlichen Hülle zu befreien und sich seinen "wahren" Körper wieder zurückzuholen... Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 2: The New Strangeness'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)